The Cyrstal
by TylerDark
Summary: The changelings attack in full army style, and equestria is fighting them. The war held at a stale mate with only one solution in mind, the Crystal, a mythical crystal that gives the users incredible power. But the problem is, only one pony knows where it is, and he isn't telling. Please R&R. Let me know what you think!
1. Dusk Wisp

The light flickered as the tall purple alicorn walked across the stone floors. Her hoofs making a tapping sound every time her hoof hit the ground, her purple mane bouncing with each step. Soon she came to a cell door that a broken body of pony. She looked at the blood covering the floor with satisfaction before turning and asking the guard at the door.

"Has he been tortured again?"

"Yes Princess, he still refuse to talk."

"Well then, I'll see about that."

The door opened and she walked in and stood over the broken body. Now that she was closer she could see the damage caused much better. The ponies cutie mark of three gears with a wrench in the middle had a blood splotch on the left gear. And his short mane that once was all black with a streak of red was covered in dry blood. The rest of his body broken with cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere.

"This is your last chance." She warned the mare."Tell where it is and you're free to go."

The pony turned to face the alicorn as a grin spread across his face. He spit blood at her feet.

"Never." He replied in a alarmingly hoarse voice.

"Very well then. You are of no use to me. You shall be executed." She said as she walked out of the cell, the door slamming shut behind her. She turned to the guard and spoke loudly enough for the mare to hear.

"The prisoner that died this morning, have him take his spot."

"Very well Princess, tomorrow morning correct?"

"Yes. And I expect it to be public." She said as she walked away, her purple mane reflected in the dim light of the lamps. Once she walked away the guard turned to the mare and said.

"You know. If you give us the information you'll be allowed to live." In response the mare stayed silent, facing the opposite wall.

"Whatever, your life." He said as he turned back around. What he didn't know is that the pony would live, he was hatching a escape plan, and all he needed was to go outside. And thats where he would be taken to be executed.

**24 hours later**

The mare had to squint as he was dragged outside from the prison. It was his first time in months that he had seen the sun, as the cell he was in was so deep underground that no solitary beam of sun could survive the long trip down. He look at the gallows. "Hanging me. Abit old fashion but it does sent a message. Now lets concentrate." He closed his eyes and began to mutter something under his breath.

The Princess sat straight in front and above of the gallows in order to get a good view. Usually she didn't kill unless she had to, but this time she had to send a message. She thought back to when Celestia and Luna were still alive and in charge, and wondered if they ever kill'd someone. She quickly shook the thought out of her head."Celestia and Luna would never kill someone." They the executioner began speaking.

"Do you Princess Twilight, give consent to executioner this pony?"The mare asked.

"I do." She replied.

"And do you...eh...whats your name?" The executioner asked the mare. The mare looked up and said,

"Dusk Wisp. My name is Dusk Wisp."

"Very well then," The executioner cleared his throat." Do you Dusk Wisp, give the information that would allow you to live?" He asked staring straight at him. INstead of returning the look he glared at Twilight.

"I've said it again, and I'll say it now. I will NEVER tell you the location of the crystal." This sent some murmurs around the crowd. They thought Dusk Wisp had committed treason against equestria, and in this time of war that was something that could not be stood for. But the not giving the location of the crystal, a massive crystal that held more raw magic power then all of the Princess, the most powerful pony alive, was horrible. Why won't he give up the information? It was key to Equestrians survival.

"Very well then. The executioner said before he placed a hood on Dusk Wisp and his face. He then walked over to the lever. But before he could pull it something happened. Streams of magic came from Dusk, a small line at first, then growing into several ribbons that encased his body. The ribbons got tighter and tighter and sparks began to fly off them now. Everyone in the audience was too amazed by the fact that the mare, a pegasus, was using magic. But then the Twilight realized what the spell was.

"Quickly! STOP HIM! PULL THE LEVER! PULL THE LEVER!" She screamed but it was too late. In a explosion of sparks and magic he was gone, leaving everyone with their mouths open.

"We must find him immediately!" Twilight screamed as she ran inside. Now she would have to find the pegasus and organize a search party. But it would have to be huge. The information that he had was needed, badly. So badly that the rope would 'break' when the lever was pushed, giving him extra time to give over the information. But now, now it was serious. "If I dont find him soon, the changelings will. And they'll force him to use his powers against us." And with a shudder she ran towards the war room.

**I think that went well for what, a second time? Eh, I'll post more soon. Tell me if you like it or not! Also I'm going to need a few more chacters so feel free to give me some ideas or even entire ponies!**

**-TylerDark**


	2. Brown Marsh

-One week after the escape of Dusk Wisp

Everyone in the room shuffled nervously as Twilight approached them, still angry at them for allowing the crystal connected pegasus to thought he would try to fly away, even with his broken wings, magic not even seeming like a possibility. As Twilight sat down in her chair they all tried to think of how he managed to use magic.

"Well? Anyone have a explanation yet?" She asked calmly as she rested her head on the hooves. She looked around the room at everybody. A nervous stallion decorated with medals and badges stood up nervously and addressed Twilight.

"Ma'am, I think he might of been using the Crystal's power to escape." He said, growing more confident as he spoke. Other ponies murmured in agreement, this seeming to be the only logical explanation for his escape.

"Well of course! Pegasi don't use magic regularly. I thought you would all have know that. This is why I gave you all the assignment of imprisoning him! Why did nopony think of putting him in a magic proof area?" The room was silent for several seconds before a mare stood and said, "We wanted to put in the tunnels, the only completely magic proof prison in Equestria, but as you know the changelings flooded them several weeks ago so we couldn't put him there,"

Twilight surveyed the ponies and sighed before saying, "I suppose that was a little of an over reaction...you couldn't have been too aware of his connection and probably didn't list anti-magic high on your lists...well, has anypony had any luck finding him yet?" The room became silent.

Twilight's eyebrow arched. "So what you're saying is, a room full of the most powerful and smartest ponies in Equestria cannot find a pony who is badly hurt and can barely move!?" She yelled. All the ponies cowered under her powerful voice.

Twilight scanned the room as she said "Must I remind you all of why we need to find the Crystal?" They all stayed quite and shook their heads.

"Good,now, you are all find that stallion and bring him back now Understood?" She yelled as the mares nodded.

"Good, now you're all excused."

Dusk Wisp POV

Dusk Wisp groggily awoke, only to be met with a blinding white light. Lifting his arm, he blocked out the light and looked was not greeted by good news. He was in a military hospital, and considering he was now a convict, it's probably the worst place he could be. But, looking at one of those nifty clocks that showed the date and the time, he saw it was already a week since he escaped. A week should have been plenty of time for him to be found and arrested.

He tried to push himself up only to realize that his entire body hurt like heck. He examined his body and realized just how much of him was covered in bruises and cuts. His left arm in a cast as well as his left leg. Both his wings also in casts. As he was examining his body, a doctor walked in.

She was a gray unicorn with a cutie mark in the shape of a two snakes curling around a pole, the usual symbol of hospitals, her hair a dark navy blue with one bright, street light yellow streak in her forelock, mane, and tail. She looked at him with slight surprise.

"You're awake," she said with a slight Manehattan accent. She walked over and began examining him as she spoke. "I'm your doctor, Night Light, and you're in Browns Marsh Army Hospital in northern Equestria. In case you don't remember, the year is..." Dusk cut her off.

"I know the year and date. I don't have amnesia." He said in a hoarse voice. Night looked at him with a non-believing look as she turned away, writing on her clipboard.

"I'll get you something to drink," she said. Dusk nodded in thanks as he began examining the room. Spotting a remote the nightstand beside him he grabbed it and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels until he found a news channel and began watching, but everything there was nearly two months old. When Night came back he asked about it.

"Well you see," she started, "Browns Marsh is in a valley hidden in the northern border of Equestria. we need pegasus to come with the news manually, and we get it with our supplies every two months. We're getting a new wire to get connected to the news instantly, but for now we have to rely on that system"

Dusk nodded and she walked away . I have some time to heal and get out of here, he thought as he turned off the tv and fell back asleep.

**Alright guys here's the second chapter of The Crystal Kinda obvious but whatever. I still need a few more OC so don't be afriad to show me some of your OC's!**

**-TylerDark**


	3. That didnt last long did it?

Thinking he would have to spend months in the hospital he began getting nervous. If he couldn't escape of find some way of filtering the information so the other ponies wouldn't know, he would be caught. But to his surprise he would be out in three weeks, which passed quickly. Night Light would check up on him every day, three times a day. At 9 AM,at 3 PM and then at 9 PM, which was lights out for the hospital. Once he was allowed out of the hospital they gave him a small apartment for him to live in. It was nice and barely a five minute walk from the hospital, which was good for Night because she still had to check up on him at least once a day.

Dusk even got a job to buy things with, which for now was helping with deciding what stories to pu in the news. It was a boring job that he hated, but it was necessary if he wanted to stay longer. And his wings weren't in working condition, but getting closer. He wanted originally to work with getting the supplies but, again his wings wouldn't allow it. He hated not using his wings and was very sulky, because of that and his job.

One day Dusk woke up and rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud thump. Now we was lying with his rear legs still on his bed while his upper back and head lying on the floor. Looking at the calendar he noticed that today was the day that the supplies came, so it was NOT a day to sulk around. He got up from his small bed and walked out the door into his kitchen. Once he ate he left, making sure to lock the door. Looking at his watch it was 8:45, walking it would take about fifteen minutes, he looked up at the clouds, envious of the pegasus that could fly. The only bright side would be that he would get back on his wings by the end of the week.

Dusk began his walk towards the tall gray building that held the news station, in front of was a luscious park that held the landing pad for helicopters. He walked inside the building to find it bustling with activity, well, more than usual. It seemed every pony in the tower was here, and more. He thought of this as he walked into his office.

"Hi Thunder." He said to the stallion there. He was mostly a vivid shade of orange with a metalic gray mane and tail.

"Sup" He grunted from the computer.

"Any idea why theres so much people in the lobby?"

"Its the arrving date, there all getting ready to filter the news."

"Wait. I thought that was OUR job!" Dusk said growing nervous.

"Well it is, but we get already filtered things. They get alerts and stocks and whatnot." Thunder calmly explained."Besides, why would it matter to to us?"

Dusk was steadily turning into a ghost,"This is really really bad."He thought to himself as he sat down at his computer. 'If they get the report about me I'm done for it.' And the worse part was, he couldn't stop it in anyway short of sneaking in stealing the letter. He perked up at the idea,Well, either i do this or get arrested. So he decided, during lunch he would go and steal it.

Time seemed to pass slowly, so when the bell finally came for lunch, Dusk ran outside. He hid in the forest near the helipad where they would be delivering the news and supplies. The news in the forms of letters, newspapers, and CD's, each labeled. Dusk hid behind the tree and using some magic he pulled out the crystal of which he got his powers from. It wasn't THE crystal but, it was chipped off it. The magic he used stored inside, making sure he had enough magic to turn invisible( He barely had enough) He opened up a crack in the air using magic and hid it inside. Then he proceeded to turn invisible.

Even though Dusk was invisible he stood still every time someone looked at him, he had to remind himself over and over,'No one can see you, you're safe'. But no matter how many times he said it he was still nervous. Finally he reached the news section, and it wasn't too difficult to find the file that his warrant was in. On it was a label that took up most of the cover, and it read ARREST WARRANT. Smiling he picked it up and shoved in the magic crack with the crystal before sneaking out. Once he was safely out of view He made himself visible. He turned and triumphantly walked back to work.

He had just barely eaten his sandwich when he walked into his work room, once he sat down though, everything went to hell. The first thing that happen is that all power in the room was cut off, but the glow from the hallway lights were still on. Figuring a fuse was blown he walked over to the door to fix it, but then another thing was off, the noise outside, it wasn't there. That was off. On a usual day there was a good bit of noise, and today there was a horrible amount. So if its quiet...Its a trap. And then the door exploded. A whole team of police in full riot gear burst in slamming me against the wall. One of the police, a unicorn, aimed a spell at Dusk and fired. It was imitated but still effective. I felt all my muscles shut down, and the last thing I see is the major walking in. He looked down and stared me in the eyes,

****"That didn't last long did it?"

**A bit dull I know. The again not everything is going to be so good eh? Everything needs to dulled every once in a while. I promise I'll make the chapter more exciting. If you guys also have any storie suggestions feel free to PM me! I try to respond to all my PMs.**

**-TylerDark**


	4. Cameron

Dusk Wisp regained consciousness in a jail cell, his head hurting like hell. He moaned slightly as he sat up, hoping that he isn't back at the prison yet. At the pushed himself up the door to his cell opened. The mayor of Browns Marsh walked in and stared at Dusk Wisp.

"How long did you think you could hide from from the law?" He said looking at Dusk. Dusk managed to shakily get back on his feet. The mayor rolled his eyes and turned around, heading out the door.

"Get up. Your flight is ready." Dusk struggled to get up again before he slowly started walking toward the cell door, each step faster than the last, until he reached the cell door he walking normally, but with a massive headache. Once he was outside the door he was immediately caged in by ponies. A unicorn in front of him, behind him, on the left, right, and a pegasus flying overhead. They walked along the path outside to the helipad.

To his surprise, there was no helicopter, just a squad of pegasi. Well then. Maybe I can escape, he thought, fighting to repress a smile as he hatched a escape plan.

They were ready to take off, but it seems that someone was missing. One of the unicorns that led him here was talking on the phone and sounding rather cross. He only managed to get the last part of the side sided conversation. "Get your ass here now Cameron! Got that?" A pause. "Good." And with that the unicorn put the phone away.

An awkward silence pervaded the air as they waited for the tardy pony. Bored, Dusk Whisp looked at the pegasi surrounding him. He immediately recognized the lead pony as one of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire. Looking to his left he could see Fleetfoot, and Soarin stood looking annoyed to his right. So, he thought,' I'm important enough to be escorted by the Wonderbolts. It'll be hard to outrun them... He pondered a solution. Well, I have enough magic left for a spell to speed me up. That'll have to do for now. Spitfire tapped her foot impatiently, when some sound came over the radio. Her ears perked up, she quickly handed Dusk a pair of goggles. After putting on the goggles, the display came alive. In the bottom right corner was a radar which showed the pegasi around him and some trees. It was annoying really, there was them, and then red everywhere else.

As he was getting used to his goggles the pegasus finally arrived at the heli pad. He was barely shorter than a princess, body midnight black, with a mane and tail a dark shade of crimson. But the most interesting part was his face. His face looked like a robot because of the metal that ringed his eyes; they glowed blue as well. Interesting. Wonder how that happened.

Just before take off one of the unicorns magically bound Dusks' legs together so that he wouldn't be able to use them until another unicorn freed them. Easy enough to break, he thought, lightly testing them when the others weren't looking. After some final preparations, they all took off, flying back towards Canterlot.

Two hours later

They had just cleared the snow topped mountains when they ran into some thunderclouds. Fleetfoot wanted to go around, while Spitfire saying it wasn't that bad, wanting to go straight through them. Dusk silently voiced that he preferred they go through. Soarin eventually voted right before they had come to the cloud that they go through, as it didn't look too thick, and if anypony got lost they could use the trackers installed in the goggles to find each other. So with that everyone braced themselves and flew into the clouds.

When they first entered it seemed fine, some winds, some rain, nothing intense. But as they went further and further into the clouds the winds begin lashing at them angrily, the rain blinding them, and even with the wipers on their goggles they couldn't see beyond their own hoofs. Spitfire apparently had enough and yelled to everyone to pull up; the command was barely audible over the roar of the rain. If there was ever a chance to break off, it's now, Dusk prepared to blast through Fleetfoot, which he decided was the weakest and slowest, but instead found himself going downward.

Looking down he saw that he was being pulled down by the one called Cameron. He had grabbed Dusks' front hooves and tucked in his wings, plunging down towards the bottom of the cloud. Cameron grabbed and pulled off Dusk's goggles, and during the action he noticed Cameron's goggles were already off. After he pulled them off he threw them into the cloud, where they were carried away by the wind.

Being thankful for this easy escape quickly faded once he realized that he would probably be turned in to somebody else. Not liking the thought, Dusk kicked at him, pushing him away. If only by surprise Cameron let go, and Dusk opened his wings and got carried off by the wind. But then he got pushed one way, then the other, and then up, down. The worst part was he couldn't see. Using his magic to open up his storage place and pulled out his own personal pair of goggles. He turned them on and snapped them on his head.

The goggles powered up and activated a magic spell around them that repelled water, and once his eyes cleared he could see much better. On his radar he saw Cameron rushing towards him, no doubt using his own pair of goggles. Dusk was much too small to be able to fly very effectively in the storm, unlike Cameron, who was huge. The only way was up or down, following the wind. Going up he would run into the Wonderbolts, so going down was his only option. Tucking in his wings he went into a dive, falling through the cloud layer into the rain.

The radar was once again filled with red dots as he approached the forest that lined the ground below. Good. They won't find me with radar here.'But Dusk wasn't paying any attention to his 3d radar which showed him heights as well. If he did, he would have noticed Cameron rushing to catch him. As Dusk began slowing down for a landing Cameron caught up to him, quickly grabbing him and pulling him along. Cameron had made sure Dusk Wisp couldn't escape, but he made them crash into the trees. Dusk Wisp was flung one way, Cameron another.

Dusk smashed into a lake, which, at the speed he was going at, stung like hell. He managed to flap onto the shore using his wings, and once he was on a beach he began working on removing the magic bonds. Just as he was removing the second one Cameron snuck up behind him. Lighting flashed as Cameron pulled three pairs of shackles out of his saddle pack, then he slipped them on before Dusk knew what had happen. One on his wings, one for his front hooves, and one for his back. Then Cameron pulled a revolver out of his saddlebag, pointed it at Dusk, and said

**"Get going. We have some land to cover."**


	5. HELP ME PLEASE

**Before you read this Im going to have to warn you. Its unedited. So if you dont mind go ahead, but if you want to wait till its edited, send me a PM and I'll get back to you when I edit it. Otherwise enjoy the chapter.**

I trudged through the forest for days with Cameron leading without seeing any civilization. Honestly it was starting to drive me crazy. Every once in awhile we would pass by a road and I would hope to see a cart, a car, a military march. Anything at this point. The walking had given me a lot of time to think, and what I had thought of was horrible. At this point I'm certain that he was going to sell me to someone, who in turn would turn me in for the money. The poster I intercepted said it was like, 300,000 thousand something dollars.

Cameron wasn't really open to conversation either every time I tried me shrugged me off or grunted, or replied with a message like

"You ever wonder how life would be like without a tongue?" And usually a show of his knife accompanied it. But I would keep asking him questions. Eventually he had enough and turned around slashing my cheek, after that i kept quiet, not wanting another cut. But luckily for my sanity we did come across a town after a week and a half of travelling. Seeing this as my one and probably only chance I bolted.

I ran across the field like I've never run before, screaming and yelling for help to any pony that might in ear shot. But before I managed to get to the first farm house Cameron caught up to me and took me to the ground, covering my mouth with my hoof. He looked up nervously and began slowly backing up, hiding in the tall wheat. But before he could pull me away a pony walked back into view.

Cameron froze, looking at the farmer. The farmer proceeded to look around before going inside, Cameron thinking it was safe began backing up again. Just as we reached the edge of the field the farmer reemerged wielding a shotgun. Aiming it at Cameron he fired. Cameron pushed me to one side, and he jumped to other.

The farmer luckily was aiming for Cameron, no doubt getting a that he was a bad guy vibe from him. I ran toward the farmer and ducked behind him. Although he just saved my life he seemed pretty okay on smacking me with the shotgun though. The effects were painful. My vision went blurry as he hit me again in the knees knocking me down. He was about to deliver another blow when his head went missing. My vision just barely returned to normal when Cameron picked me up and teased me.

"Don't want you getting away again." He said as he threw me onto his back. From there I had a bad vantaged to the small battle. Well, I say battle, mostly it was Cameron killing everyone in his way. Soon we got back to the forest and began traveling again. But before we did he threw me against a tree and cuffed me to him.

"Next time you try something like that. You will be very very sorry."

**Okay i have bad news. Due to the fact that spring break is over(it sucks) Im not going to be able to update very often. And by that I means weekends will have AT LEAST two chapters(unless something happens I'll make them up).You guys might get lucky and Ill make afew extars to post throguout the week. So yeah, I would recommend working on your own sotries or finding other ones to read in the mean time. So untill then.**

**-TylerDark**


	6. Everfree Forest

**Ugh how long has it been? Nearly a week I think. Oh well, heres the chapter for the day.**

It had been nearly a month since Cameron had stolen Dusk, and Dusk was feeling every day of it. At this point he had been through the yelling, begging, crying, and more, but Cameron had stood, rock solid, for all of it. The closest encounter being the village, Dusk thought he might have had a chance with other villages, but Cameron put on his goggles, allowing him to see the villages before Dusk.

Now they stood on the edge of the EverFree forest, and Dusk was holding onto a tree with all his might.

"You can drag through all the forests in the world! Sell me out for a bunch of bits! But PLEASE don't drag me in there!" He pleaded with Cameron. In return Cameron pulled his hoofs off the tree and began forcefully dragged him across the ground, making a track. Cameron was focusing on just getting him into the forest.

"Just a few more hours, just a few more hours," Was running through his head as Dusk was forcefully dragged across the small clearing between the EverFree and regular forest. If Cameron was paying attention he would have noticed the small blue trip wire made of magic surround the EverFree. Well, he did...just after he tripped it. But when he did, he began running. Dusk of course did not comply, so he had to taze him and throw him on his back. Once he was secured on his back he sprinted into the forest.

Just a few minutes after Cameron ran into the forest the Wonderbolts showed up and began examining the area. The leader, a blue mare with a rainbow mane and tail, was leading the search.

"They tripped the wire in this area. Look for clues as to which direction they went. It didn't take long for Spitfire to find the track Dusk Wisp left behind.

"Ma'am, over here!" she said, looking over to the rainbow pony. As the pony walked over she quickly spotted the trail.

"Good job Spitfire. Everyone over here! We have a trail!." Reaching down she felt the ground with her hoof, finding the tracks very fresh.

"Its fresh! We don't have much time, lets go!" she said as she flew into the forest with the rest following her.

Cameron placed Dusk down, as he was starting to move around alot and getting uncomfortable. It was dark in the forest and everything was barely visible. Cameron pulled out a flashlight and looked around. Everything seemed fine so he allowed himself to relax, but as soon as he did,

*snap*

Cameron jumped, either they was a monster, or worse, the pony who set up the wire. Cameron took off with a start, dragging Dusk behind him. He heard more noise now, behind him, getting closer and closer. The trees got closer together now and it wasn't long before he heard a long SMACK of a pony against one of the trees.

'Good, now I'll get ahead." he muttered. But the noises didn't stop, and now he could hear them running. Looking at his display, Cameron noted with relief that if he could keep ahead of the other ponies for a few more minutes. Getting a quick look at a small mirror he saw that the ponies chasing him were much closer than he thought, barely ten feet behind him, but they didn't gain a huge amount of distance, no matter how hard he tried. But they eventually crept up on him little by little, 9 feet, 8 feet, 7 feet, 6 feet, 5 feet , 4 feet, 3, feet, 2 feet, 1 foot. Cameron thought he was done for when suddenly a black blur jumped down and hit the pony, and several more blurs followed, knocking down the ponies.

This gave Cameron just enough time to duck into a tower that was dark and covered in vines, the inside cracked with frayed carpets and torn paintings. He walked up to the top of the tower and pushed Dusk off his back as the blurs reappeared, but now you could tell what they were.

Changelings.

**Dun dun dun. Changelings!? Is that who Cameron is working with? Find out next time, same Dusk place, same Dusk website? URL? I dunno. Dont be afraid to review and tell me what needs to be improved! I also take story suggestions! See ya tomorrow probably.**


	7. The Changeling castle

Dusk took one look at the changelings and froze.

Oh, no. I'm being sold out to the Changelings. He watched in horror as Cameron talked to the changelings like friends, asking them for directions, and when Dusk heard where he was going his face went pale. The Changeling Castle!? This is not going to end well.' He missed the last part of the conversation as he was trying to find a way out of the chains, to no avail. He did hear, however, that the changelings were allowing them stay in the tower for the night to eat and sleep. The food was disgusting to say the least. Some kind of mussy gray puss that was constantly trying to get out of the bowl. But being the only thing either of them had eaten in days they gobbled it down.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Dusk was originally planning to escape, but they chained him to a pipe near a bed before leaving. The beds were comfortable, so the next morning he was well rested, fed, and preparing to escape again.

The changelings set them off with a wave, and extra ammo for Cameron, which he used surprisingly quickly. Lots of monsters were wandering in the forest. It took several hours but the forest eventually began to thin out, the monsters becoming less and less common. Eventually they got a small worn path. Cameron, being paranoid of course, spent nearly 20 minutes checking if it was the right road, and it was.

They traveled the road till sunset, and then Cameron began making camp before Dusk pointed out some light in the distance (hoping it was a sign of civilization, and therefore help), maybe an hour and a half away, so they went towards it. At first they could only the see the top of the castle. As they neared the castle it became more and more visible, until they stood directly in front of it. It was marvelous. Three turrets stood out from the main castle, whose main structure was a dome that went several hundred feet in the air. At the top spikes jutted out, giving the appearance that lighting was shooting out of the top.

Dusk finally looked back down from examining the castle only to be meet with a even more surprising site. Queen Chrysalis was walking up to meet them.

**Well then. I know its a short chapter but I had to have it. Anywho, still open to ideas and suggestions! Till next time!**

**-Tylerdark**


	8. Breakfest

Queen Chrysalis!? Well, this IS the Changeling empire, and this IS their castle, so I shouldn't be so surprised. But still, having her coming out to meet us was a big deal. WE continued to walk toward her and then stopped about a yard away, Changelings guard surrounding us.

"I assume by now you know who I am." She said. I stayed quiet, I didn't like this at all.

"I judge by your silence you do, and you probably know what I want correct?" I nodded slowly my eyes never left her face.

"Good, I can skip over that boring stuff. Now, are you going to cooperated and tell us?" I shook my head.

"Well worth a shot anyways, I also image your tired so lets go inside." She turned around and walked backed through the gates into the castle. She turned down a hallway and guards blocked it off,"Must be her private wing. Might need to get in there.'"The guards took us down another hallway and led us to separate rooms, after unhooking the handcuffs the guards let me in my room.

The room was nicely decorated, a big fluffy bed in the middle of the far wall with windows on either side. The walls were black, making the room seem much darker than it was. Walking over to the window I looked out checking to see if i could get out. Pushing with all my power I couldn't open it, so with a sigh I walked over to bed and went to sleep.

I woke up with a loud pounding at the door. I groggily dragged myself over to it and opened it, finding a guard staring in.

"Breakfast is ready." He said in a deep voice. I nodded and walked into the hallway, allowing them to surround me and and lead me to the dining hall. Pushing open the door revealed a massive table filled with tons of food. Bacon, eggs, fruits, and various other foods. I sat down and began eating. Queen Chrysalis sat at one end of the table and was already eating. Lots of changelings were already sitting at the table, and more we're walking in.

Queen Chrysalis looked over to one of the guards and asked,

"Where is Cameron?"

Suddenly a loud shout came from the bedroom area. A minute later and beat up guard walked in and announced,

"Cameron will be joining us momentarily." He announced as he took a place at the table and began wolfing down his breakfast. Soon enough Cameron did walk into the dining hall, rather angry at being woken up it seems, and began eating his breakfast.

"Attention everyone, I have a annoucement." The room grew silent. "Cameron has just given us what will be the key to winning the war. The only living pony who knows where the crystal is!" There was a collective gasp.'Seriously? In the prison they all knew within a hour. I guess communication is a bit slow here too."

"We must all treat this pony with the utmost respect! And that pony is Dusk Wisp!"She said pointing at me. I cowered in my seat a bit as everyone looked at me.

"That is all. You're all dismissed." And with that everyone go up and left.

**Blah. Going to start chacter devolpment next chapter, but for now lets ask a quick question! Do you guys want to see Dusk with Night Light, Cameron, or a different OC Dawn Fire! Or all of them! Tell me in reviews and PMs. Also Im sorry about the boring chaptter I'll try to splice up the next one.**

**-TylerDark**


	9. Talking On a balcony

I walked away from the dining hall wondering what to do. Was I allowed to wander the castle? Perhaps I could go, that'd be nice, but probably impossible. I continued to walk on until I reached a door, opening it, and then I continued wandering down the hallway. Eventually I reached some stairs, and going up them I reached some kind of balcony hanging off one of the spikes coming off the castle. On it was Cameron, looking out over the Everfree forest. He turned to me,

"Well hello there. Finding your way around?" I nodded and I joined him looking out before asking,

"Why did get so angry at the guard?" Several minutes of silence passed before he answered.

"Eh. I just hate getting woken up, for anything. "

"Oh." I guess it makes sense. No one likes getting woken up, well, most people. I looked down at the changelings running military exercises in the yard.

"Why did you turn me in? Why are you with the changelings? I mean, are you one?" I asked. He chuckled at all the questions, the metal around his eyes relaxing slightly. He then looked me in the eyes and said,

"I turned you in because I have sworn allegiance to Queen Chrysalis,"He looked back out over the balcony. "She saved me when I was a child when my family got lost in the Everfree forest. " That answered all three of my questions.

"Why was she near your family anyways?" He sighed,

"That, is a story for another time. But I do have some questions for you. Why haven't you joined a side yet? With the power of the crystal you could win the war and be a hero on either side. " It was my turn to sigh.

"Because..."I paused. It was then I realized that I didn't have a reason about why I didn't join a side yet.

"Well, really, I have no reason. I suppose I could still join either." A several minute pause followed as I realized that I was on a balcony and the fact that I'm a freakin pegasus. Jumping on on the railing I waved goodbye to Cameron before jumping off.

I made it to above the outer wall before smacking into an invisible forcefield. I recollected myself from the crash before trying several more times. Cameron soon flew over to me.

"You can't escape, the force field covers the whole castle and can only be opened at the gates," The gates must have some kind of enhancement that lets them open that area, I thought. I flew back to the balcony, somewhat angry at myself for thinking I could escape that easy.

"They really don't want me escaping do they?" I ask Cameron as he landed.

"Don't flatter yourself, it was put in for defence against griffons, pegasus, and spells." He said as he walked back down the stairs. I continued looking at the forest and thinking up of ideas, I pulled out the small crystal to check my magic levels. They were beginning to run low, which was good. Once the energy was completely gone I could smash it and teleport myself to the crystal, but since it was low, I couldn't use one magic spell to drain the energy; it wouldn't allow it. I sighed as I tucked it in and pulled out my goggles, putting them on my face.

**Well then. This is my second or third chapter in first person. Tell me what you guys think of it! Till next chapter.**

**-TylerDark**


End file.
